Naruto and an overload of Hyuuga
by KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: What can the Byakugan actually see? Naruto is curious... Or just in the mood to annoy Hyuuga Neji.


Owari: Naruto and an overload of Hyuuga

It was a beautiful day, Hyuuga Neji thought looking up at the sky. Long brown hair flowed down his back as pale eyes peered thoughtfully at the clear blue. No clouds. Not that they would have bothered the young Hyuuga, not with his Byakugan, but it was nice not to have to waste chakra to see the sky. Of course, it was always the best days that brought the worst moments...

"NEJI!" cried a voice from nearby. Neji stifled a groan as his brow twitched, preparing to get rid of the nuisance, the identity of which he didn't even need to look around to see. Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto, the saviour of the village and the stupidest in the village. Or at least the noisiest. Naruto had other plans than staring at the sky, he was certain. Maybe he should have found Shikamaru...

* * *

On the other side of Konohagakure, a pineapple haired teenager sneezed loudly. Muttering, he went back to staring at the sky.

* * *

Neji sat still as the buzzing behind him drew closer. Naruto would leave him alone today, one way or another; the fates had declared it so.

Neji opened his mouth to tell Naruto as much when the other opened his mouth.

"Neji, I was wondering... Can the Byakugan see through clothes?" Neji's mouth fell slightly open with a little _pop_ that he couldn't stifle, which made Naruto grin and continue.

"I just thought that, if it can, you know, then that could, like, explain why Hinata-chan always fainted. I mean if she could see the awesomeness underneath this" he gestured to his clothes "anyone would faint."

Naruto watched the results of his question with a satisfied air. The usually unshakeable demeanour that was always there had malfunctioned, and there was a slight blush on the Hyuuga's cheeks. Of course, it was a perfectly valid question (A/N anyone else ever wondered? Don't they need to see if someone's concealing weapons? And how can they see the chakra systems if they can't see through their clothes?) but somehow, the branch Hyuuga doubted that Naruto meant anything that innocent. _Especially_ when he had included Hinata-sama as an example. With his head bowed down, Neji began to shake. Naruto saw and backed away in alarm. As the brunette slowly raised his head showing narrowed eyes and a snarling mouth, Naruto ran for it. In a Naruto fashion, which was screaming at the top of his lungs (privately, Neji was thankful. It made catching him a lot quicker). Naruto ran for his life screaming "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Shocked Hyuugas moved hastily out of the pair's way or risk being trampled as Neji yelled after Naruto

"I DISAGREE. YOU SHOULD NOT MAKE FUN OF INNOCENTS LIKE HINATA WITHOUT CONSEQUE-"Neji broke off abruptly. The reason? Naruto had started walking away, not running, and Hyuuga Hiashi was walking down the street. With Hanabi. And Hinata. Deep blushes appeared on both boys' cheeks as they recalled what they had been arguing about and they both put their head s down and walked quickly away. They were both relieved at having escaped Hiashi's wrath; so relieved that they failed to notice Hinata, quiet as always, peering curiously at Neji with his flushed cheeks, messy hair and slightly heavy breathingas he walked past. Silently, Hinata stopped and walked back towards them, behind the duo who had no clue that she was tailing them. Sure enough, the second Hiashi was out of sight Naruto ran for his life through the crowd with Neji hot on his heels. Hinata stopped in shock; Neji never acted on his emotions like this! What was going on? Hinata stood there, uncomprehending of the stares she was getting from the other Hyuugas at seeing the clan heir standing still in the middle of the compound, a blank look on her face. Naruto wasn't so surprised, and probably didn't even notice. Running back to Hinata as he noticed her, he yelled "Neji if you kill me now you'll kill Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and 'eeped' as Naruto ran behind her and hugged her for protection. Neji emerged from the crowd, kunai still in hand, but bowed peacefully to Hinata. "Hinata-sama," Neji said respectfully. As Naruto squeezed her tighter at Neji's approach (AN hahahaha as in boobs... I'm so immature... but it's fun!) she fainted. Naruto had just hugged her, and she wasn't waking up from _this_ one in a hurry. As she went limp, Naruto started freaking out, and picked up Hinata bridal style and carried her through the crowd with him. Neji rolled his eyes at the two as he continued the chase. If they hadn't been attracting attention before, they certainly were now.

Suddenly Neji smirked and slowed to a walk. Glancing back in confusion, Naruto crashed. Straight. Into. Hyuuga. Hiashi. Looking up, the blonde gulped audibly. Hyuuga Hiashi loomed over the terrified boy, blocking out the sunlight and asked icily

"And what is going on here?"

Neji smirked once more for good luck and walked away. Naruto wouldn't be getting away in a hurry, and now he could finally watch the sky in peace.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

"NEJI!"

The end of rewrite 2 J


End file.
